Seiran Asagi
Seiran Asagi is the current Blue Rose Knight. Being the Blue Rose, he specialises in Alchemy, science and knowledge-related techniques. As the Blue Rose Knight Relationship with the Rose Princess Anis adores Seiran as he has a cute appearance. The two of them are close to each other after Anis found out the truth about Seiran (him being an artificial human and a replacement of the Yellow Rose Rhode Knight gone rogue). He is the third knight to attain a Level One Awakening. Status as a Rose Rhode Knight Relationships with the other Knights Kaede Higa In Kaede's fake memories of him, they were close to each other since they were children. Even as High School mates, they are still close together. They always go home together and Kaede often visits Seiran. Even though it was revealed that Seiran was actually an artificial being 'born' a few years back only and though Kaede's memories were fake, the two remained close together. Whenever Kaede does something that goes against the codes for being a Rose Knight, Seiran would be the first one to lecture him. Seiran also trusts Kaede a lot. Mitsuru Tenjou Mutsuki Kurama Seiran hardly interacts with Mutsuki. Haruto Kisugi There is always a tension between Seiran and Haruto whenever the two are near each other. It is all on one reason: Seiran was created to replace the rogue Yellow Rose Rhode Knight, none other than Haruto Kisugi. Appearance Seiran has short blue hair (matching his Blue Rose status) and yellow eyes. He is typically seen wearing the school uniform. Personality Having to study how humans behave when he was created, Seiran's personality is still quite immature despite his outer appearance of a 16-year-old. He panics quickly and is usually insecure about people's perspective about him. Storyline Seiran was introduced as the cutest boy in school who was always alone. When revealed as a Knight, Anis and the other Knights did not expect him to be a Rose Rhode Knight. A few days later, Seiran fell sick and stayed at home. Out of pity, Anis and Kaede decide to visit him in his mansion. They find him in a greenhouse, tending to roses. Seiran argues with Kaede upon learning that Kaede had accidentally kissed another girl other than their Rose Princess. Frustrated, he flees from the library. However, in reality, Seiran thinks that he is not fit to be one of the Rose Rhode Knight. So he had decided to vent his sadness and frustration on Kaede, his close friend. As he walked around the school trying to cool down, he encounters Ninufa, who claimed that he was sensing a card. Seiran takes this opportunity to prove to Anis that he is a knight as good as the other three and follows Ninufa on a quest to find another Arcana Card. Seiran then follows Ninufa's 'random' sense for the cards. He goes to the neighborhood center and enters shops selling lingerie and even a bodybuilding place where he was thrown out for not looking manly and muscular enough. Seiran attains his First Awakening when he realizes that Anis accepts him who he is and he doesn`t prove himself at all. In an attempt to make sure Anis stay awake so that the Knights can use her powers, he uses his potion and pours it into her mouth by kissing her. Seiran uses a bomb potion to create a hole in the wall to get to the Tenjoh residence, much to the shock of Anis and Kaede, because they had planned to sneak into the Tenjoh residence. In the residence, the cycle of getting lost in the residence happens. This time, the three of them get lost for a total of twelve hours. Suddenly, Seiran collapsed. Anis rushes to his side, thinking that he had fainted. Instead, he 'fainted' because he has reached his bedtime. Trivia #He is the shortest among the four knights, standing at 165 cm. #Aya-sensei mentioned that she gave him yellow-colored eyes to suit his status as an artificial being. # His hobbies are experimentation (including cooking), researching, and recording observations. #He doesn't dislike anything. #According to Seiran, he goes to bed at 9 pm sharp. So if he's out of the house after 9 pm, he would just sleep. #He has a greenhouse in his garden where he does all his experiments. #He was the last knight to be summoned by Anis. #Asuka from S.L.H - Stray Love Hearts! (another Aya Shouoto's manga) looks similar to Seiran. #He is ironically allergic to roses. Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Rose Rhode Knight Category:Male Category:Characters